User talk:Gregor The Overlader
Welcome! Hi Gregor The Overlader -- we are excited to have Twinkie Squad Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Twinkie Squad Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey, guy! So, I am like, so excited that you did this!!! :D Like Shieldmaiden (I'm not using her real name online) said, I came on to terroize- I mean, help, The wiki. etc. And be my usual self. Plus, I'll be asking the admin at the offical forum that if he isn't too busy, maybe he could help, etc. Congrats for your wikia! :D If you need any help, ask Shieldmaiden or myself, we've been on here a bit. :D (this isn't my original user person) Anyway. :D - Star* take a wild guess who that is. Rolls eyes. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:04, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Help page Hey , Martin- Can SM and i help with the Help page, and etc? Well, I mean, you are the Admin.... :-/ Star* 14:10, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, Gregor, Just brought the vid to your page, so a) you can watch it if you need it, and B) I moved it from the main page so the Wiki doesn;t look new. Well, you know. ::) Congrats again!Star* 15:11, 15 June 2009 (UTC) left|300px Twinkie Club..? Do ya think *maybe* We can have a Twinkie Club, ourselves - Our own "Special Discussion Group"- ?? I think I would be cool. What do you think? Star* 01:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC) hey You know guys, go ahead & edit a bunch. I'll make December edit month. do all the editing you want! Happy holidays!! 21:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Gregor the over lander 21:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC)